Library Confessions
by alexandcats
Summary: The library is where it all started. My first try at a DM/HG romance :) Any reviews would be greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"I'd prefer otherwise."

Crabbe's face fell and, after muttering a soft, "okay" turned from the shadowy figure and lumbered around a corner, efficiently out of view.

Draco stood there a while longer, looking in the direction Crabbe had gone before letting out a tired sigh and continuing on his way down the corridor. Poor Crabbe had pleaded with him for help on an extensive potions essay, one conveniently due the following day. Procrastination and utter lack of knowledge on the subject matter could not be helped this late into the night. He doubted Crabbe had even started yet. Draco pushed the thought out of his mind – he had more important things to dwell on.

He finally came upon the library and breathed in deep, letting the smell of books fill his nostrils, bringing a certain calm within him. Books only reminded him of _her._

He quietly walked down the rows searching for his target. He was nonchalant, though, so as to not be obvious, walking slowly and checking book titles as if searching for something. Though in a sense, that was not a lie.

He finally found her stuffed in a far corner, the stacked books surrounding her keeping her almost hidden from view. Her hair was carelessly tossed to one side so as to not encumber her fast-flying quill which scribbled page after page of her chicken scratch writing.

Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all absolutely ridiculous. What was he doing here? Draco fumed in complete silence, pacing behind the bookshelf which he was hidden without so much as a soft scuffle. The library would be closing soon and he needed to leave before Granger, else he risk being seen. Draco stopped pacing and strained his ears and, after a moment, heard the _scratch-scratch-scratch _of her quill on the rough parchment. He wondered what she was writing - he knew it could not be the potions essay because he would be willing to bet his wand twice that she had finished it within 24 hours from which it was assigned. Draco racked his brain for the teachers they shared and tried to remember if they had recently been given any large assignments, but he came up empty. Surely he could just _ask _her but… he dropped his head into his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. She wouldn't want to talk to him. She hated him.

Again the _scratch-scratch-scratch_ reached his ears and he felt calmer just knowing she was near, even if it was unknowingly on her part. He sharply pressed his knuckles against his forehead. It was pathetic to be acting like this – especially someone of his stature – over a silly girl. But no matter how much be berated himself over the fact, she would not leave his thoughts whether she troubled him in his walking hours or when he was lost within dreams. Just something about her, an intangible substance he could neither name nor place an ivory finger on, mystified him.

He again listened for the sound of quill on parchment but heard nothing.

"Malfoy?"

Draco's head snapped up with breakneck speed to see her standing there, a stack of books clutched in her hands and ink smeared across her nose, staring at him from several bookshelves away.

"Granger," his voice easily slipped into the cold, emotionless drawl that he had perfected during his adolescent years.

They faced each other in an awkward silence for several stretching seconds. "What are you doing here?" she asked behind tightly drawn lips, perhaps fearing he had malevolent plans. He noticed that she had begun to unconsciously edge away from him.

"Honestly, what do you think I would be doing in a Library? I-" he fumbled for an excuse. "Crabbe needed help with his Potions essay so I came down to get some books for him."

She eyed him suspiciously. "I happened to check out the last one several nights ago. It appears everyone is finally taking our school work seriously and the books just flew off the shelves."

"Oh," he said lamely. Furious with himself, he desperately searched for something else to say but she beat him to it.

"I could lend it to you if he really does need it," she offered, setting her own stack of books on the floor. "I'd hate to let any personal differences encumber our schoolwork."

Schoolwork! He puffed internally. She never changed. "I'm sure he would appreciate that, poor tosser was frantic when I left him" Draco said, trying to add some warmth into his voice but it remained cold and lifeless, a bad habit that he seemed unable to shake of late. "Do you have it on you…?" he asked, gesturing to the pile of books at her feet.

"Oh no, it's in my dorm. I – if you don't mind the walk…" Her hands clasped together and fidgeted around themselves.

"It wouldn't be a problem at all," he smiled at her, the muscles in his face turning like rusted gears. When was the last time he smiled? 'Here, let me carry your books."

"Okay," she said slowly, hesitantly giving him a small smile, though her eyes studied him warily has he collected her books into his arms. They were much heavier than Draco expected. How did she manage to carry this many around all day?

"Lead the way," he nodded.

They left the library together, side by side with nothing but a few inches and an awkward silence between them, though some of it was a hopeful silence.


End file.
